degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Hollingsworth III
Miles Hollingsworth III is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Girls want him, guys want to be him. He's preternaturally good-looking, but looks can be deceiving. He can simply be described as "The Man". Miles is just a teenager looking for love and acceptance from his father after getting kicked out of boarding school. His father, Mr. Hollingsworth II, is a popular businessman running for mayor, but won't let his reckless son get in the way. Miles loves milking his reputation as an interesting troublemaker, and arrives at Degrassi with one goal in mind—to stir up drama. He is best friends with Winston Chu and good friends with Tristan Milligan and Maya Matlin, the latter whom he has a crush on. He has a younger sister named Frankie. He has recently broken up with Zoë Rivas, after she poured a drink on purpose on Maya. He is labelled as "Billionaire Bad Boy." Miles is portrayed by Eric Osborne. Character History Season 13 In''' Summertime, he is seen at Degrassi watching Maya bump into a display board and smiles. Later, he watches Maya do a pizza delivery scam to try to get into a club but tells Maya the scam was a good try but it won't work. She argues it will and he tells her, once again, that it won't. He also ends up offering Maya a hit of his joint, which she refuses. Maya and Miles introduce themselves and Miles gets Maya to come see the concert backstage with Zoë and Tristan by telling Maya that he's with the band. There is an incident backstage where Maya tells Tristan that Zoë's character on West Drive isn't going to be on the show anymore. Zoë then steps on Maya's foot and she trips and spills water, which results in ruining the band's equipment. A security guard comes and asks the kids whats going on and Maya tells him that Miles is with the band. The security guard says that Miles isn't with the band and leads Zoë, Tristan, Miles, and Maya away. Tristan is then saying how he doesn't want to go to jail. Miles' dad shows up and tells his son to come with him and for everybody else to go home. Miles overhears Tristan and Maya discussing how they don't have enough money to get home. He hands Maya his credit card, tells her the PIN number, and walks away. At Miles's house, he is seen stealing liquor away from a table. He introduces Maya to his buddy, Chewy. After drinking some liquor, Maya drops the bottle and Miles is scolded by his father, causing Miles to flip and jump in the swimming pool even after Maya tells him not to do anything stupid. Winston (Chewy by Miles) jokes that Maya has to "go fish him out" and she responds by saying "I can't be around guys like him" and leaves. At the end of the episode, Miles is on the bus for the trip to Paris, touching Maya's shoulder as he passes, and tells her that they are "going to spend the summer together, after all". However, Maya tells him that she's there to spend it with her best friend, not him. In '''All I Wanna Do, Miles is seen getting out of a car in France with Winston and teases him about French girls. He is rooming with Winston and Tristan, who absent-mindedly checks out Miles while he gets dressed. Miles and Winston tease Tristan for staring, and Tristan then tells them that he is straight and has a girlfriend. The two don't believe him, but Maya then enters the room and Tristan tells them that she's his girlfriend. Later on, Miles and Winston are seen hanging out together and convince Tristan to go and hang out with Maya. He does so and to up the ante, Miles suggests that two kiss. Maya kisses Tristan, who is disgusted, and Miles and Winston laugh. That same day, Miles returns to the dorm room to find that Tristan has put a sheet around his bed so that the boys will not feel uncomfortable being in the same room with him. Miles assures him that he and Winston don't care and that they're just teasing him, but Tristan doesn't believe him and calls what they're doing as bullying. When Tristan returns later, Miles has taken the sheet down and tells him that they were teasing him for trying to act straight when they already knew that he was gay. He also explains that neither him nor Winston is homophobic and is offended that Tristan would make that assumption. Tristan is relieved and says that he could hug him right then, but Miles takes his shirt off so that he can go shower, and Tristan becomes distracted and says that they can't now. Miles pulls him in for a hug anyway, and tells him that he's going to have a great summer. He then exits the room, leaving a smiling Tristan alone. It is obvious that Tristan has developed a crush on Miles. In My Own Worst Enemy, Miles walks into class with Tristan and is seen to be teaching him french. He then goes to sit elsewhere, and Tristan tells Maya that Miles bought him food. Tristan also confesses that he believes Miles to be gay, and Zoe reveals that she too is after him and that he's straight. Madame enters and tells the students that she wants everyone to buy French food for the rest of the class to sample and that they should be in groups of two people. Miles agrees to be partners with Tristan, which angers Zoe. Later on, Tristan and Miles go to a restaurant where Miles orders food for him. Tristan tries to get Miles to comment on the cashier, but he just claims that she isn't his type. A song begins to play and Tristan says that he loves the song, to which Miles embarrassingly admits he did a dance to once. He then tells Tristan that he took a hip hop class as a young boy when his sister was in tap dancing lessons next door, although his father pulled him out soon after finding out. Tristan apologizes on his behalf and Miles shrugs and claims that they just don't see eye to eye, but thanks Tristan for being a good friend. Tristan then kisses Miles, who doesn't kiss back. He is embarrassed, but Miles tells him that it's not a big deal and to forget about it. That night, Tristan tells Maya that he thinks that Miles liked the kiss and is considering asking him out. Right then, the two discover Zoe in Miles' lap on the couch stroking his hair, leaving Tristan disappointed and upset. In About a Girl, Miles first appears in a classroom making out with Zoe and then takes his seat for class. He is then seen making out with Zoe again, below the balcony. Maya and Tristan form a plan to stop Miles and Zoe from making out. The plan goes wrong when Maya dumps water on the teacher instead of Miles and Zoe and they both get detention. Miles and Zoe are seen looking up at the balcony and laughing at Maya and Tristan. He last appears when Maya is scrubbing the floors because she ended up in detention. He confronts her about the water incident and she says he has done worse. Maya says she is just annoyed with him and Zoe always making out. Miles says she isn't his girlfriend, leading Maya to ask if he just makes out with random girls. Miles tells Maya if they ask nicely and then asks her if she wants to kiss him. Maya says no. He then says that he believes she tried to pour the water on him and Zoe because she likes him, but Maya instead insists that she doesn't like him but that Tristan does and, hence, only did it for him. Maya also mentions the kiss Miles and Tristan shared and how humiliated he feels to where he can't show up for class because his behavior with Zoe. Miles looks over Maya's shoulder just in time to see Tristan standing there and listening to their conversation. When Tristan leaves, Miles asks Maya, "Are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" Maya just looks at him in obvious disgust and leaves to follow after Tristan. In Cannonball, 'Miles and Winston are seen getting dressed before Maya walks in, trying to find Tristan. Miles says that Tristan already left before they woke up. As Maya is leaving, he says that she should take someone with her to stay safe. She agrees with him, and walks over and takes Winston and drags him off to the doorway. Winston asks why not take Miles, who is familar and been in Paris before, Maya turns and looks directly at Miles. She says she doesn't need "a guy like him" around right now. Miles looks upset and throws Winston his shirt without a word. Later, when Winston convinces Maya that she needs Miles to find Tristan because he speaks French and knows his way around Paris, they walk in to see Miles and Zoe sitting on his bed. Miles, at Zoe's suggestion, makes Maya ask nicely in French for help. Just as she begins speaking in French, he cuts her off and seems to push Zoe aside carelessly, eager to help Maya. It is raining outside when they go to find Tristan in the evening, and he is carrying a black umbrella. He stops by a fast food place, making Maya upset, and offers her a fry. When Maya looks like she is about to cry and says she doesn't know what to say to Tristan even if they find him because she is a terrible friend, Miles assures her that it's okay and to walk across the street where Tristan is. He gives her the umbrella and leaves. In class, Maya and Tristan are doing a presentation on the pillory as a form of public humiliation, and Maya suggests Miles try it out. Tristan jokingly asks if anyone has any rotten fruit to throw at Miles. When the bell rings, Maya and Tristan almost leave Miles stuck in the pillory. When Miles calls to be let out, Maya stays back and asks quietly why he was so nice to her the other day. Miles says she caught him on a good day. They stare at each other for a little bit before Zoe interrupts, telling Miles he promised to take her out to this fancy restaurant. Miles seems slightly reluctant. Maya lets him out of the pillory, but before he leaves the classroom following Zoe, Miles tells Maya he'll see her around with a smile. In 'Honey, he is seen in class when Madame Criquet tells everyone not to wear vulgar clothing to a fancy French restauant. After Zoe makes fun of Maya for wearing Converse, she tells Miles that he looks hot "like that". He asks "like what?" which Zoe then says she doesn't know and kisses him. At the dinner, he sees Maya in her dress and is obviously impressed by how she looks, not even able to form a sentence, clearly finding it flattering on her. Zoe sees this, and throws her drink on Maya as she sits down. Miles looks at angrily as Maya and Tristan leave to clean up her dress. Later, he informs Maya and Tristan that he ended his relationship with her because of how she acted towards Maya. In This Is How We Do It, he can be seen walking with Winston who is trying to get the attention of a few girls, who don't even know him. He remarks how Winston has been there for a year and not even one girl knows him. Winston says that none of the school girls were worth knowing just as Miles notices Maya and Tristan. As he looks at Maya, he says there might "one or two worth checking out". Later on, he walks into class and again notices Maya and Tristan laughing together. He sits down next to Maya and asks if she has "any good girlfriend recommendations". Maya sarcasticly says she'd never stick him with some poor girl, causing him to say, "You mean some very lucky girl". When Tristan brings up his fling with Zoe, Miles admits that dating Zoe was a mistake and that it was all behind him now. Tristan, who notices Zoe behind them, remarks, "Literally". When Zoe tries to leave and Mr. Perino says she can't, they watch Zoe lash out on Mr. Perino. Later, Miles, Maya, and Tristan are seen talking to each other in the hallway about the basketball team until Zoe interrupts them and mentions that she's interested in joining the power squad. Miles tells her off instead and walks off with Tristan and a reluctant Maya. In You Got Me, he is seen alongside Tristan and Maya buying tickets for the Beach Bash and running into Frankie, his sister, and Zoe. After remarking that he thought Frankie had better taste in friends, he teasingly asks Zoe if she is over him. Zoe insists that she is with Drew Torrres, although Maya and Tristan bring up how he already has a girlfriend who is away at university. Later on, Miles is seen at the dance flirting with Maya throughout his time there. Zoe eventually becomes jealous and drags Drew in front of them to dance. When Drew begins acting strange, Miles make a joke out of it. When Zoe remarks why not he and Maya have sex before she runs off, he and Maya laugh. He is seen in You Oughta Know trying out for the basketball team alongside Tristan. He is desperate to land starter position on the team, as it is what his father wants, despite it being highly unlikely since he is a sophomore and is going up against juniors and seniors. Tristan tries to make conversation with him, wanting to have a "guy best friend" instead of his usual female crowd, and Miles invites him over to his house since he is having a party. During the pary, he is talking with Winston and Tristan when they are notified via their cell phones of the official listing for the basketball team. Despite having made the team, Miles is upset that he didn't get the position he wanted and storms off, much to Tristan's confusion. Tristan follows after him, concerned, and Miles says how his father is going to be pissed that he failed to get starter position. Tristan asks if he'll just simply be happy that he made the team at all, but Miles answers that's "not really his style" and that his dad is "much better at disapointment". He then says that he just needs something to give him "an edge". Tristan says that he hopes he's talking about a personal trainer, but Miles tells him that all the guys at his old school did it and is no big deal. Tristan is visibly surprised and says that steriods are a very big deal. At the end of the episode, Miles is seen getting ready for basketball when Tristan comes up to him with a small plastic bag of pills, seemingly steriods. He claims to have gotten them from his brother and Miles happily hugs him. He says he gave him just what he needs to make starter. Tristan appears nervous and sits down and Miles asks if he's coming since he doesn't want to be late for his first practice. Tristan says he'll be out in a minute and Miles leaves. In Everything You've Done Wrong, Miles has officially made starter position. Tristan is happy for him until Miles requests more steriods, believing they are what he needs in order to keep his position on the team. He also tells him how he has spread the word that he is getting steriods much to Tristan's anger, who says that he can't be "giving away drugs like candy". Miles assures him that he didn't reveal his name and that if he gives him the drugs, then he will do the distributing himself. Unknown to Miles, Tristan didn't give him real steriods, only vitamin D tablets. Later, Tristan has decided to come clean to Miles and confesses to him while at his locker that the drugs are fake just as he learns they have already been given to the whole team. Miles is angry at Tristan, who tries telling him that he didn't want him doing real drugs, who says he doesn't need him to worry about him and that because of him, the whole team is going to think he's stupid, "just like his dad". He slams his fist into the locker and begins walking off as Tristan insists that he is willing to come clean to the whole team for him so he won't suffer any trouble. However, Miles asks Tristan how he is willing to lie to him because he "thought they were friends". He storms off in a huff. Miles is next seen in the boy's locker room changing as Tristan goes up the boys who are taking his "steriods". Miles watches as Tristan reveals himself as the supplier and how he has heard the many random drug tests that will be given to them. He offers a dosage of pills that will wipe the evidence of the "steriods" clean from their systems before declaring that after this, he is done with "supplying" and is "out of the business". Miles asks him as the boys leave what he gave them and he answers that he gave them b12 tablets and when they test clean, will think it was another pill doing the job. Tristan again apologizes for what he did, but Miles says that he understands what he did and that he was so determined to make starter position that he was "messed up" for a bit. He also says that he appreciates Tristan looking out for him and that there's an "up side" to everything that he's now realized... he made starter position on his own. Trivia *Miles has appeared in 10 episodes so far. *He is the first character in Degrassi History to be named directly after his father and grandfather. *He was kicked out of boarding school for starting a fire. **This makes Miles the second character to intentionally start a fire, the first was Paige. **Miles is also the fourth character to set fire to a building, the others being Caroline Nash, Paige Michalchuk, and Emma Nelson. *Miles's Dad is running for mayor in Season 13. *He smokes marijuana and occasionally drinks. It is implied that his father is aware of his habits, but does not care to intervene. *His Twitter. *He shares many similarities with past Degrassi characters, like: Declan Coyne, Peter Stone, Eli Goldsworthy, Campbell Saunders, Sean Cameron and Craig Manning. *He is the fifth character to have an abusive father. The other four being Rick, Liz, Craig, and Jane. *He has at least one sister, as confirmed in My Own Worst Enemy, who is seen in You Got Me. *He took a hip hop class when he was younger until his dad took him out of it. *Miles is one of the six heterosexuals to be crushed on by a homosexual. The other five were Griffin Pierce-Taylor (by Marco Del Rossi), Peter Stone (by Riley Stavros), Holly J. Sinclair (by Fiona Coyne), Adam Torres (also by Tristan Milligan) and Campbell Saunders (also by Tristan). *Miles is the third heterosexual to be crushed on by Tristan. The first was Adam, and the second was Cam. *Miles would have been the second character to take steroids (had the drugs not been fake). The first was Riley. *Miles is one of six athletes to (almost) be involved with drug usage. The other five are Jimmy, Toby, Riley, Drew, and Katie. Quotes *(To Maya): "Nice try. It's not gonna work." (First line) *(To Maya): "Looks like we'll spend the summer together, after all." *(To Maya and Winston): "Now what should we do for an encore? Swim?" *Tristan: "I was just thinking about-" Miles: "My abs?" *(To Tristan): "Boo hoo rich kid, right?" *Maya: "Can you please help us find him?" Miles: "Maybe. If you ask very nicely." Zoe: "Ooh! Make her beg. On her knees." Winston: "Classy, Zoe." Miles: "No, no. I actually like that. Do it." *Maya: "Now look at what you did." Begins walking away. Miles: Wait, wait... are you sure you don't want to kiss me?" *(To Maya): "I knew you'd come crawling back." *Zoe: "You look hot like that." Miles: "Like what?" Zoe: "Like that... I don't know." *(To Maya): "Don't say I never did anything for you." *Tristan (after locking Miles in a mock-pillory): "While locked in the pillory, crowds would gather to laugh, point and throw rotten fruit at the criminal. Anyone have any grapes?" Miles: "Hey!" *Maya: "While I've got you, I just wanted to know, why were you so nice the other day?" Miles: "Must've caught me on a good day." Maya chuckles. *(To Zoe): "I'm a man of my word." *(To Maya): "Zoe has this crazy idea that I'm into you." *(To Winston): "Jeez, Chewy, you've been here for an entire year and it's not like any of these girls even know you." Winston: "Trust me, none ''of these girls are worth knowing." Miles (sees Maya sitting in a nearby row with Tristan): "I don't know, there might be one or two worth checking out." *(To Tristan): "Do I scream 'homophobe' or something?" *(To Zoe): "Let me put this in TV terms so you'll understand. I don't do re-runs, especially with mean girls like you." *(To Maya and Tristan): "Yeah, Zoe was a mistake. But that's all behind me now." *(To Zoe): "Your uh, boyfriend doesn't even know your name." *(To Tristan): "I better make starter." Tristan: "Starter? Isn't that a bit ambitious for a sophomore?" Miles: "Yeah, try telling my dad that." Relationships *Zoë Rivas **Start Up: 'My Own Worst Enemy' (1304) **Ended: 'Honey '''(1307) ***Reason: Zoe was treating Maya unfairly. Also, Zoe realized that Miles was possibly into Maya and accused him of having feelings for her. Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores Category:Siblings